


Attachment is Dangerous

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gavin's not part of the crew yet, M/M, Podfic Available, Ryan and Jack are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had no intention of getting attached. It's too dangerous in his line of work anyway. Little does he know how doomed that way of thinking is when he picks up a cute Brit for a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment is Dangerous

Michael's not sure when he started to frequent this bar. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was only a short car ride from one of his apartments, or maybe it was the fact that it was hardly ever crowded, but he realizes as he sits there staring into the depths of his drink that he's been coming to this particular bar almost every week for the last few months.  


Michael rolls his still-healing shoulder as he thinks about this, coming to a place too often makes you predictable, which makes you an easy target. He'll have to work on varying his visits. Though he does have to admit that the atmosphere in this place is quite relaxing. And with his line of work, anywhere relaxing is worth noting.  


Michael sighs and shakes his head, picking up his drink for a pull. Best not to dwell on that now, he's here; may as well enjoy it.  


He surveys the rest of the bar as he rolls the taste of the liquor around in his mouth. It's a fairly quiet night, only about a dozen other patrons litter the bar and surrounding tables. Most are focused on the game running in the background, but a few are keeping to themselves. One meat-head that's all muscle is downing shot after shot, an older dude is talking to the bartender, and a younger twenty-something is sitting by himself at the end of the bar alone, mindlessly watching the crowd.  


The twenty-something catches his eye. It's been a while since he's pulled anyone home with him. Geoff had been keeping the crew busy with heists and small jobs alike. Michael rolls his shoulder again, it'd been a few weeks since he'd caught that bullet. He was almost fully healed but occasionally the muscle would just settle wrong and twinge at odd moments. Hopefully it doesn't give him to much trouble tonight and interfere with the plan forming in his head.  


He gets up and moves down the bar to within a few seats of Twenty-Something.  


“Not much of one for sports, huh?”  


The dude's head jerks up, “What?”  


“Y'know, Sports? You're about the only guy in here that's not glued to the TV or his phone.”  


“Oh. Yeah, I've never been one to follow anything. Though I have to say I've never really understood how you Yanks play football anyway.”  


_Ooh, he's British. Fucking score!_  


“Yeah, me either. Though I at least know how the game's played.” Michael throws in a only-half faked laugh.  


The guy gives him a smile. “So, what do you do for fun then?”  


_Oh so many things like blowing shit up, out running the cops, pulling off a heist. Better not say those though, if I want to have any chance of getting you into bed._  


“I'm a gamer, mostly. It's hard to find time with my job, though.”  


The guy nods, “Yeah I know that struggle. I never seem to have time on set for any serious gameplay. Just a few quick rounds of Halo and then all of the sudden I'm needed again!” The guy laughs and takes a swig of his beer.  


“Set? You're an actor?”  


He laughs again, “No, no I'm a camera guy, mostly specialty shots like slow-motion. Though I'm not too bad with traditional shots as well.”  


“Really? That sounds so much cooler than what I do. Being an electrician doesn't really have many exciting points. Anything you're working on now?” 

-

They fell into a rather easy rhythm, talking back and forth. Michael gets so comfortable talking to Twenty-Something, whose name he finds out is Gavin, that he nearly forgets why he came over in the first place. That is until Gavin asks him home.  


From there it's familiar territory. Michael's done this enough times to know how they go. Rough kissing as they barely make it through Gavin's front door, stopping only to shut it behind them. Clothes left in a trail as Gavin leads them to his bedroom, kissing and gasping along the way. Tossing Gavin on the bed, and breathlessly asking where the supplies they need are kept and then reaching for them. Prepping Gavin and then that slow sink in. Working them both up to and over that edge and then bliss.  


It's been a long time since he's been with anyone that good. Usually it's a quick fuck and he's gone as soon as his partner drifts off to sleep. But here is where he finds himself deviating from his routine.  


He doesn't want to leave.  


He's perfectly happy tracing nonsense patterns into Gavin's skin as they cool down. Gavin's got his head resting on his chest and Michael doesn't feel that familiar urge to push it off. He doesn't feel uncomfortable like he so often does after the fact. He's perfectly happy to lay here with Gavin using him as a pillow. And when he eventually drifts off, Michael still finds himself tracing his hands through Gavin's hair, until he too falls asleep. 

-

The next morning was interesting, Michael's never had to do the walk of shame, always leaving before he had a chance to fall asleep. So it's a new experience when he slowly drifts awake to find a hand running through his hair and a smiling face greeting his eyes when he opens them.  


“Morning sleepy head.” Gavin says.  


“Morning to you too. Breakfast?”  


Gavin laughs, “Is that all I am to you? A way to get free breakfast?”  


“At the moment? Yep.” Michael says going along with the playful teasing. It's weird how not-weird this feels.

They have breakfast at Gavin's kitchen island, Michael having to cook their food when Gavin nearly catches his stove on fire. They're almost done eating when Michael asks the question that he's been kicking around in his head all morning, weighing the pros and cons.  


“So... Do you think you'd want to do that again?” He asks tentatively. He's _never_ done anything like this before. It's always been catch and release with him, so he's surprised by how nervous he is about Gavin's answer.  


Gavin finishes his bite of bacon slowly, thinking it over, before smiling and nodding “Yeah. I think I would.”

-

Michael is fairly stunned at how easily he falls into the loving boyfriend routine with Gavin. By the end of the second month he's gotten so attached to the dumb Brit he can't imagine having to go without his laughs and hypothetical questions. And to make matters even better in the entire six months they've been seeing each other he's only noticed one guy tailing him to Gavin's apartment. He was quickly dealt with and disposed of, Gavin none the wiser.  


The crew have grown attached as well even though they have yet to actually meet the boy that has their resident demolitions expert wrapped around his little finger. But given the amount of stories Michael tells them about his 'boi' they've all developed a soft spot for him.  


The only one that has actually had a face to face interaction with Gavin was Ray. And that was only because Gavin had come over to Michael's apartment unannounced while he and Ray were having one of their gaming marathons. He'd walked right in with the key that Michael had had made for him and found his boyfriend with another dude on the couch mashing away at various buttons.  


Michael would later thank his lucky stars that there had been no visible guns laying around his apartment. Ray had the tendency to bring his sniper rifle with him when he came over because they'd inevitably get bored and go up to the roof to start taking pot shots at their beer bottles and the surrounding buildings. The pink rifle, however, was currently back at one of their hideouts waiting for tomorrow. They were hitting the Maze bank in the morning.  


As it was he was still very startled when Gavin's arms wrapped around him from behind, not having heard the door open. He was halfway through flipping his assailant over him before he realized who it was he was judo flipping. “Christ, Gav, I've told you not to sneak up on me.” _I'm going to end up shooting you one of these days._  


“Sorry Michael. Wanted to surprise you for dinner but it looks like you've already got plans tonight.” Gavin said from the floor, righting himself. “Where'd you learn to do that anyway?”  


“In this city it pays to know a little self-defense, Gavvers.”  


Gavin inclined his head, conceding the point.  


“And I don't really have any plans if you still want to have dinner?” Michael added on, wanting to drive the conversation away from the crime level of Los Santos. The less time Gavin spent thinking about that the less of a chance he had of putting two and two together.  


“No, I don't want to take you away from... whoever this is.” Gavin said nodding in Ray's direction.  


“I'm Ray.” Ray said, not looking away from the TV where he currently was going 17 and 0 in a round of Call of Duty.  


“Ray's someone I know from when I worked at GameStop. He's kinda an insane COD player and has a Gamerscore of over 500K.” Michael says. His eyes drifting to watch Ray slaughter the other team in his match.  


“Nice to meet you, Gavin.” Ray says glancing at where Gavin is still on the floor.  


“Christ, seriously? How did you get your score that high? Also how do you know my name?”  


“Michael never shuts up about you. It gets kind of annoying to be honest. And a lot of shitty indie games to answer your other question.”  


“ _Raaaay._ ” Michael whines.  


“Michael talks about me?” Gavin says, a grin taking over his face.  


“Constantly.”  


“Aw, Michael!” He says finally getting up off the floor only to settle himself in Michael's lap.  


“Shut up Gav.” Michael says irritably. Though Michael leans in to claim a kiss as soon as Gavin is in range and doesn't push Gavin off of his lap.  


They spent a few hours in front of the Xbox playing together before Ray headed home to prepare for tomorrow. Michael and Gavin for their part go to bed pretty much as soon as Ray left since Gavin has to be on set tomorrow and Michael needed to be up at the crack of dawn to start prepping the various bombs they'd be using. He doesn't tell Gavin this obviously. As far as he knows its just going to be a normal day at work for him, which in a way isn't really a lie. It's just not the type of electronics that would run a light in your average home that he'd be working with. 

-

Surprisingly the heist went off with only one minimal hitch which is quickly dealt with and they make an almost-clean getaway. 

-

It's only a few weeks later that the trouble starts. There's been a recent rise in one of the smaller local gangs. The Fake AH crew _own_ this city but they do allow a few small groups to occupy certain areas, just so long as they don't get any big ideas and follow orders when told, they can do what they please. Most of the time the system worked fairly well, no one wants to mess with the top dog in town with no back up. However, every once in a while one gang or another will get it in their heads that they can take what isn't theirs and tries something stupid.  


Currently the little upstart that's causing trouble made themselves known when they followed Ray and Ryan into one of the bars that the crew frequent and caused quite a scene. Geoff had decided to send Michael to teach them a bit of a lesson. Normally that would be Ryan's job but considering he currently had a pretty nasty bullet wound in his shoulder, Michael was the next best person to fill the 'intimidation' shoes.  


He'd gone down to the gang's base of operations for just a small 'talk'. His plan was to rough up a few of their guys to remind them of their place and be on his way.  


That was not how it went down.  


It'd started out fine, but then Bossman for the upstarts had decided to get a big head and started making threats and such. Michael had had to almost break some poor lackey's arm before Asshole had backed down.  


Michael left the hideout without having fired a shot and with a promise that they'd behave themselves but somehow he still felt uneasy.

-

He'd been extra careful lately with making sure he wasn't being followed. The last thing he wanted was to lead someone right to his one weakness that had no way of protecting itself. Already he's had to dispose of two guys on his tail since the incident with the idiotic gang. If he wasn't careful something very bad could happen.  


Michael guesses that his nerves have been much more obvious than he'd thought because when he gets to Gavin's apartment, about a week after getting rid of the second guy on his tail, he finds Gavin has made an entire home cooked dinner for him along with planning out a few movies for them to watch with a promise of more fun later. Now, Gavin isn't the most romantic of guys. He's a bit forgetful and can be kind of dangerous in the kitchen, so the fact that he took the time to prepare all of this just for Michael is really very sweet. And also a dead giveaway that he knows something is wrong. To Michael's surprise however, he doesn't pry. He just parks Michael at that table and serves him food that isn't even all that burnt and is in fact quite good. The movies he's picked out are some of Michael's favorites and when Gavin takes him to bed he can barely remember his own name by the time they're done. They collapse on the mattress and Gavin lazily pulls up the sheets around them before pulling Michael in close to his chest and just holding him.  


“You know you can tell me anything right?” He says quietly and only slightly out of breath.  


“Yeah, Gav, I know. Love you.” Michael says back even though it's a lie. He can't ever tell Gavin the whole truth, it's too dangerous and Gavin's too innocent for Michael to corrupt him like that.  


The only reason that Gavin is in Los Santos is to make films.  


The film industry in Los Santos is actually fairly large and well-known. Gavin is well on his way to making a name for himself in the slow-motion cinematography world and Michael isn't about to put that in jeopardy. Sure if Michael was a different kind of person he could easily recruit Gavin to be their new hacker, his skills with computers rival his with a camera, but he's not that kind of person. He's in love with this quirky guy and doesn't want to break him. But that's what this city does to people. It breaks them. Chews them up and spits them out. And that is the last thing that Michael wants for his boi.  


Michael curls tighter around Gavin who has already drifted off. He will hold on as long as he can but he knows in his heart that he will have to break this off eventually. He will not be the cause of Gavin's break. He will keep him whole as long as he can, and when Michael starts to be the cause for his cracking, because he knows he will eventually, he will leave. 

-

Michael suddenly starts awake at 4:50 in the morning. At least that's what the alarm clock tells him when he blearily peers at it. Why on Earth is he awake right now? He lays still taking stock of his surroundings, Gavin is out cold still wrapped in his arms and there is no discernible noise that could have awoken him. Still, there has to be a reason for the interruption of his sleep. He lays quietly listening for anything out of the ordinary in the apartment, and then he hears it. There's a quite creaking that sounds like someone walking around in the living room. 

Unfortunately they'd actually closed the door to the bedroom for once so he can't look out into the room without getting out of bed. Slowly he untangles himself from Gavin's arms, grabs his boxers off the floor and creeps to the door of Gavin's bedroom. As he goes to open it he hears someone hiss a whisper to someone else. His eyes widen, there are people in the apartment. And _best_ case scenario they're just here to rob the place. Considering how Michael's life has been going as of late however, he highly doubts that this is just your run of the mill B &E. He turns back to the bedroom at large and takes stock of what he could use as a weapon, since his bag with his back-up pistol is currently sitting in one of the chairs at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Which is on the other side of the living room from where Michael is.  


Silently cursing himself for leaving himself unarmed even if he was with Gavin and hadn't expected anything to happen here, he concludes that there is absolutely nothing to use as a weapon in the bedroom. Instead of charging out into the open and trying to get to his gun he crouches near the door to the bedroom and listens to the men move around the apartment. It's not a long wait. It seems that these guys are looking for something and are soon nearing the door to the bedroom. When it opens Michael lunches himself at the guy who's only half through the door. As he's taking down the guy he notices that there are not two guys, there are _four_.  


_Fuuuck._ He thinks eloquently to himself as he tries to stay in control of the fight.  


Surprisingly he does a pretty good job of maintaining his own against his four opponents who, by the way, are all at least twice his size. That is until one of them stumbles into the TV stand and knocks the flat screen over causing a very horrible, very _loud_ shattering crash of electronics.  


Gavin starts up on the bed. “Michael?”  


He's still mostly asleep, Michael can see that much from the brief glance at Gavin he allows himself. But as he kicks the guy he's currently fighting in the stomach he hears an alarmed cry from the direction of the bed and his head automatically whips to face Gavin-  


Who has been dragged from the bed along with the sheet and is currently on his knees in front of one of the guys with a pistol in his face.  
Michael's blood runs cold and he freezes in place.  


It's just the opportunity they've been waiting for and the fourth guy catches him across the face in a right hook that has him on his back in about two seconds with the wind knocked out of him. It's not much effort on their part for two of them to pull him up to his feet each with a firm hold on his arms and a third with a gun trained on him in case he tries to pull anything.  


“Now.” Says the guy with the gun still trained on Gavin, sounding just the slightest bit out of breath. “You two are going to come with us, _quietly_ , to the car we have parked out front and we're going to go for a drive.”  


Michael feels like he's been punched in the gut. _Going for a drive_ is basically slang for _We're in to crowded an area to shoot you so let's go somewhere where no one will hear it._ Definitely not somewhere he wants to go, obviously. But it's the _you two_ that really hits him. They're going to take Gavin.  


They're going to kill him too.  


“No.” Michael says almost inaudibly.  


“What was that?”  


“No, you don't need to take both of us, he has nothing to do with this. Leave him here.” He tries to keep his voice firm, the last thing he wants to do is show these assholes any weakness.  


The guy with the gun on Gavin shrugs. “Ok.” and takes aim to fire.  


Gavin's breathing is already shallow, but when he pieces together what's about to happen he seems to stop breathing altogether.  


“NO! Stop! Please!” Panic has griped Michael so hard and fast that he speaks without thinking, all of his raw emotion evident in his voice.  


The guy does stop, thank god, and looks up at him in surprise. “Well well, is that _fear_ in your voice I hear? Do you actually _care_ for this one? How... interesting.” His eyes slide back down to Gavin, “Alright, I won't put a bullet through is head. But he is coming with us, to keep you under control if for nothing else.” He says looking back up at Michael.  


Michael is smart enough to know when to cut his losses, and nods just enough to let him know that he won't try anything again. Not while they had Gavin.  


“Good! Now, walk.” He says, pulling Gavin up on shaking legs, pausing only to allow him to pull on a pair of boxers from the floor and marching him toward the door. The guys holding Michael following with him in tow. They are frog marched downstairs and out the front to a waiting car parked on the curb. “Now, since I'm being so generous and not killing your little boyfriend, he's going to have to ride in the trunk since there's only room for one more in the backseat. So get a move on pretty-boy.”  


Gavin does as he told without a word, climbing in to the trunk of his own volition, while Michael watches swallowing hard and climbs into the back seat when prompted.  


The rest of the assholes climb in and off they go. The drive isn't too long, but by the time they're slowing down and turning off the highway, they've left the city limits and are more in the deserty area outside of Los Santos. They take a few winding country roads and then turn off onto an unpaved road before finally rolling to a stop in front of an old warehouse. Michael is pulled from the car and marched toward the structure. Idly he wonders if the fact that he wasn't blindfolded for the trip is because these guys don't expect him to live long enough to reveal where this place is, which he'll admit is the much more likely option, or they're just really, really stupid. While Michael ponders this he's lead to a small room with a chair in the center of it and honest to God _shackles_ on the back wall. Michael is forced into the chair and the guy leading him starts tying him in to it, pulling his hands behind his back and then securing his ankles to the legs. Just as the guy finishes Michael catches the door opening again and Gavin is lead in.  


Well that can't be good. Michael tries to catch Gavin's eye to assess how he's holding up without being too obvious about it. Gavin meets his eyes for about two seconds as he's lead passed and to the back wall. The clinking of metal follows. _Seriously? Ugh, how melodramatic can you get?_ Michael feels a little calmer now though, that brief contact with Gavin had told him that while he's confused and freaking out, he's not in full-blown panic mode. At least not yet. Michael can work with that.  


The guys finish up securing them and then leave, shutting the heavy metal door behind them. They're barely alone for more than a minute before the door is opening again and Asshole from the gang that had gotten big ideas steps in. “You really _should_ be more careful where you let your guard down, Jones. Someone could just waltz in and...” His eyes slid to Gavin, “ _Take_ whatever they want.”  


“Shut the fuck up, Asshole. I thought we'd settled this idiotic power grab last time I came around.” Michael says getting the leaders' attention back on him and away from Gavin.  


“Oh, far from it. Ramsey is more of a fool than I thought if he thought that a simple beat down from one of his boys was enough to deter me from taking this city right out from under him. He's become soft and far too lax for his own good. It's high time someone put him in his place.”  


Michael growled but said nothing, there was no way that this smug prick was going to live through this. If Geoff didn't kill him Michael certainly would for saying this shit.  


“I'll bet you're wondering why exactly you're here and not dead in your little boyfriends' apartment though. That idea certainly crossed my mind, but I'd rather not have the wrath that killing one of Ramsey's boys would bring down on me.” _Too late for that asshole, what the fuck makes you think that kidnapping one of us is any better?_  


“However I do need some sort of leverage to get him out of this city. I'm guessing that trading you for Los Santos isn't too much of a stretch. He does love to dote on his boys.”  


This idiot surprisingly wasn't too far off, there was little that Geoff wouldn't do to keep the members of the Fake AH crew safe and happy. Where he had miss-stepped however was in assuming that trading him would work. Geoff didn't _trade_ for anything. He came in guns blazing and _took_ what he wanted. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the guys realized that he's been taken. After that it was a waiting game to be rescued.  


The only unknown in this situation was Gavin. Michael had been kidnapped a few times before, but never before the idiots who took him got started on the torture. If Gavin was here for leverage, anything that Michael did to try and escape would be taken out on Gavin rather than himself. And that was something that Michael simply would not allow.  


Jerk-face was still talking as Michael considered his options. “So, I'll leave you two for now while I prepare for the rest of your crew to show up. I'm sure that it won't take long, knowing how paranoid Ramsay can be about you boys, I'm sure he has some kind of tracking system on you.”  


Well, he's not wrong. Too bad that said tracker is currently siting on Gavin's nightstand in Michael's watch. The only plus to that was that when he'd realized that there were guys in Gavin's apartment he'd activated the distress signal in the watch. That didn't help the crew find them, but it still was better than waiting for them to realize something was wrong when he didn't show up to HQ in the morning.  


Jack had wanted to opt for the under-the-skin variety of tracking devices but Geoff didn't want to intrude on their lives that much. Michael was starting to wish that Jack had won that argument.  


It seemed like this idiot was finally done talking and, after making a few generic threats about not trying anything blah blah blah, Michael had honestly stopped listening at this point, he left, shutting the heavy door firmly behind him. However Michael failed to hear any sort of locking mechanism click into place. Which probably meant that while the door looked impressive it probably didn't actually _lock_. Which was a really stupid place to put prisoners. How the fuck had these imbeciles managed to sneak up on and actually take them? Michael didn't know and frankly had better things to worry about. He started working on the ropes keeping his hands tied behind the chair. After a minute or so of struggling he manged to work his right hand free. Squashing a cry of triumph he started working on freeing his legs.  


He stood up quickly surveying the room again as he turned to free Gavin. Who was staring at him as if he'd never seen him. “How - ”  


“Later Gav, please. Just let me get us out of here safely and then I'll answer all your questions. For right now I need you to promise me that you'll do what I say when I say, ok?” The metal shackles give him pause for a second, but after testing it, he's able to pull them far enough apart for Gavin to slip his hands through.  


Gavin studied him for a moment and then nodded.  


“Good.”  


Michael moved to the door quietly, Gavin on his heals. He listened against the door and came to the conclusion that while the door may not lock, there was certainly a guard out there. Great. Well, there was no way in hell they were getting out of here without killing anyone. Michael had just hoped that he wouldn't have to do it in such close proximity to Gavin. Oh well, no helping it now.  


Michael quickly yanked open the door and grabbed the unsuspecting guard by the throat, cutting off his air supply and then deftly snapping his neck. He set the body down and started looking for whatever weapon he'd had on him. The butt of a pistol was sticking out of the gun holster on his thigh, which was fantastic. However when he went to reach for it, he noticed that this particular gun looked rather familiar. The distinct _M_ carved into the handle caught his eye. _Motherfucker._ That was HIS gun. These assholes had gone through is bag and taken his guns. Michael let himself growl just a little. That meant that he was going to have to search each and every one of these pricks to find his other pistol. Just fucking wonderful.  


Grabbing the gun and standing back up he looked both ways down the hall before picking one and walking down it. Gavin kept closed to his side which he was grateful for, one less thing to worry about. Eventually they came to a door that lead to what looked like the main hanger area of the warehouse. He and Gavin quickly slipped through and hid behind one of the many many crates stacked along the back wall where the door opened up.  


Carefully leaning around the edge of the crate Michael surveyed what he could see of the room from this angle, which wasn't much. He could see four guys playing cards on a smaller crate in the center of the room but that was about it. Michael turned back to Gavin, whose eyes were wide and scared. Putting down his gun for the moment, Michael took hold of Gavin's face in both his hands and forced him to look him in the eye. “Boi, I need you to stay here and stay quiet while I deal with these guys. Can you do that?”  


Gavin quickly shook his head, “Michael, you can't take on all those guys by yourself! You're just an electrician from New Jersey!” He whispered sharply, concern for Michael leaking into his voice.  


Michael smiles sadly and kisses him, “Is that really all I am Gav? Is it really?”  


Not giving Gavin a chance to respond, he moved to the next crate over and then moved to the next until he was on the other side of the room and can see around the metal stairs that were blocking his line of sight before. There are the four in the middle, still playing cards obliviously. There are two wandering around on the catwalks up above them, one on the left and one on the right, then there was one standing in front of what Michael assumes is the front door to the warehouse, one more by another side door, and finally Asshole wandering around pacing in the space between Front Door and the idiots playing cards.  


Now that Michael is closer to said idiots, he can hear what they're saying. And he really doesn't like what he's hearing.  


“So he just allowed himself to be taken? Just like that?” Says one of the card players.  


“Yeah, pretty much. His little boyfriend must be really something in bed because as soon as I pointed my gun at him, Mogar was like a scared little kid. Worried that I'd take his favorite toy away.” Says the dealer, more focused on dealing out everyone's hand for the next round than what was coming out of his mouth.  


“Wow, if this kid is good enough to get the mighty Mogar to give himself up just to keep him alive he must be something... Maybe I'll try him out, been a while since I've indulged.” Says the third guy at the table, taking his hand and looking at it, rather disinterested in what he finds. The man had a horrible poker face, Michael can read him from here.  


“Feel free, Boss said not to touch Mogar, didn't care what we do with his friend.” Says the dealer again, throwing some chips into the pot.  


Michael had had just bout enough of this conversation. There would be no _trying out_ of Gavin while he was still breathing.  


Seeing as there had been no more baddies that showed up in the time it'd taken Michael to asses the room he quickly took out the two on the catwalks before moving to pop the two guys at the doors and then rolling to another crate and taking cover. Now while Ray was the better sharpshooter out of the crew, Michael's skill with a gun was nothing to shake a stick at. He could fair just-as if not better-than Ray in close quarter combat. When there was a break in the hail of bullets over his head Michael popped back up and look out the leader from where he'd dove for cover when the firing had started, a small crate that he barely fit behind. As it was Michael picked him off because his head was sticking out from behind it just slightly.  


Michael smiled grimly to himself. _Boom, Headshot._  


He picked off the card players one by one. Most of them had taken shelter behind a long rectangular crate that was in-between Michael and their makeshift card table. The dealer had simply ducked behind that instead of moving and was the last one to be picked off by Michael's pistol.  


Michael glanced back at where he'd left Gavin to make sure that he was still ok while he waited for any more baddies to come out of the woodwork. When none were forth coming Michael cautiously stood and moved over to one of the card players, and started digging in his pockets. He lets out a triumphant noise when he found the guys cell phone, he unlocked it and quickly called Geoff.  


“Hello?” Geoff sounds very wary of whoever's called him, Michael doesn't blame him, they don't normally get good calls from numbers they don't recognize.  


“Boss, It's Mogar.”  


“Oh thank god, your ok.” Geoff audibly relaxes. “We're on our way to you Mogar, I've got Beard and Vagabond with me. BrownMan is up ahead in his bike.”  


“Good to hear. But there's no rush, I've taken care of all these assholes.” Michael says calmly into the phone, starting to walk back in Gavin's direction.  


“Is Vav with you? He wasn't in his apartment when we came to check on your distress signal.”  


“Yeah he's with me. These idiots thought he'd be good leverage against me.” Michael says calmly, not blinking an eye at the code name for Gavin. They'd been tossing a few ideas around for him since he came up so often in their teasing and none of them felt safe with using real names on jobs.  


“Copy. We'll be there in about fifteen.”  


“Copy that, see you when you get here.” Michael said and then hung up.  


When Michael rounded the corner of the box that he'd left Gavin behind, he was greeted with the sight of Gavin curled into as small of a ball as he could get himself and was trembling slightly.  


“Oh Gavvy, Come here.” Michael said quietly, moving to hold him but Gavin shied away from him babbling, “What's going on? How did you do all of that? Who are you? Who were they? Why did they try and kill us? Are you going to hurt me too?” He was near tears and it broke Michael's heart.  


“Oh Gavvers, no, I'd never hurt you, I love you, boi. They wanted to use me to get my boss to do something for them. But they underestimated me and so I took care of them. I'm...” Michael paused and took a deep breath, well here goes his chances of a relationship after this but there was no way to explain this fully without coming clean. This was his price for keeping Gavin safe and whole. “I'm part of the Fake AH crew. My code name is Mogar.”  


There. He'd said it.  


Gavin's eyes suddenly focused on him sharply. “What?”  


Michael nodded, “It's true. I've been with them the entire time I've known you. I know you don't pay much attention to the news, otherwise you'd have recognized me on sight. I'm their demolitions expert. I deal with the C4 and stuff.”  


“So what am I?”  


Michael sighs.  


“You... you were supposed to be a one-night stand. But... I don't know, there was something about you that I immediately felt drawn to. So I stayed. And now... now I've gotten attached, but I can understand if you want nothing more to do with me after this.” Michael let his eyes drop as he said this, it hurt to say but it was true. He'd leave if that meant keeping Gavin whole and sane.  


“I... I need to think. Can... can you take me home? Please?” Gavin said nervously, jumping slightly at the sound of the front door opening and Ray running in followed closely by the others.  


“Yeah, Gavin. We'll take you home.”  


Michael waves off the others and leads Gavin outside to the SUV parked out front and bundles him into the back before climbing in after him.  


The ride back is quiet. At one point Ryan turned to him and handed him is missing pistol, “Saw this next to one of the dead guys, figured you wouldn't want to drive back out here for it.”  


“Yeah, thanks Rye.”  


“No prob.” He said, turning back to the front to watch Ray drive ahead of them.  


When they pull up to Gavin's apartment building Michael watches as Gavin hops out and hurriedly makes his way inside, not even glancing back in his direction. He hadn't said a word the entire ride back and would barely look in Michael's direction. It hurt but he understood it all the same. Still, Michael wants at least one of them to stay behind and make sure that nothing else happens to him but Jack is pulling away before Michael can voice this.  


“Wait, Jack, someone should stay and keep an eye on things.”  


“Michael, he's perfectly safe up there.” Geoff says from the front.  


“But how can you be so sure? Just last night four guys broke in and took us!” Michael says a little desperately.  


“Because there are cameras all over his apartment. We'll see if anything happens to him, alright Michael? He'll be fine. Didn't he say he wanted time to think? Let him have that and stop fretting.”  


Michael let that process in his head for a second. “There are _what_ in his apartment?! How fucking long have they been there?! Were you guys watching us have sex? Oh my god do you have any idea how fucking _creepy_ that is Geoff?”  


“Calm down Michael, jeez. I had them put in when you guys first started dating, just to make sure that Gavin was who he said he was and you weren't going to wake up with a knife to your throat. The one in the bedroom has since been deactivated, has been for about five months. Once I was sure that Gavin was safe I turned it off, in fact I was about to have Kdin take them all out. Nobody's really been monitoring them anyway. Which is why they were able to get in and take you two in the first place.” Geoff said defensively.  


“Ok, first off, I can fucking handle myself, I don't need you watching over me like an overprotective mother hen, second you take out those cameras as soon as fucking possible and you never put cameras in my boyfriend's apartment again, and thirdly what I do in my spare time and who I do it with is my fucking business, not yours. You understand me, _boss_?” Michael spat the last word at him like a curse. He couldn't believe Geoff would have the audacity to invade his _and Gavin's_ privacy like that.  


It was deathly quiet in the car for a few minutes then, “Alright Michael. I recognize that I over stepped my bounds. It's just... you boys are like my kids, and in this line of work it pays to be overly cautious. I'll have Kdin take out the cameras as soon as Gavin leaves for work.”  


“Good. Now drop me at my place, I need a fucking shower and would like to put on something that's not just my boxers.”

-

Michael was starting to lose hope of ever seeing Gavin again. The things he'd left in Gavin's apartment had appeared outside his door the day after they'd dropped him off. The cameras had been removed courtesy of Kdin the next day when Gavin was called in for re-shoots on his latest film, so there was no way of surreptitiously checking up on him. Though Michael was glad for that, he had no more right to spy on Gavin than Geoff had spying on the two of them. He now understood the temptation though.  


Michael sighed and took another swig of his beer, leaning back into the couch. The TV was on but he wasn't really watching it, not even _Sunny_ could keep his attention for long; his thoughts just kept drifting back to Gavin. It'd been almost two months since he'd seen or heard from him.  


Of course Michael knew what that most likely meant, he just didn't want to acknowledge that. If he did that made it true. That Gavin wanted nothing more to do with him.  


Michael whined a bit and set his beer back in the coffee table with a soft _clink_ before pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them. God this hurt. This was _exactly_ why he never did the whole _boyfriend_ shit. It hurt too much when it inevitably ended.  


There was a sharp knocking on his door that made him jump. Who the fuck was that? He'd told the guys that he wanted to be alone! Fucking idiots couldn't take a hint. But when there was no good-natured teasing through the door about how he should get over himself and come out for drinks Michael grew suspicious. They'd made it a rule that you never go to one of their doors without announcing you were a friendly, it prevented getting a bullet in you.  


So Michael quickly picked up his gun off the coffee table and moved to the door. Still no greeting. Motherfucker, he was _not_ in the mood for this shit. Can't he just have one evening to feel sorry for himself in peace?  


Clicking off the safety, Michael raised his gun and yanked open the door.  


Gavin jumped and raised his hands in the universal _Don't Shoot!_ gesture.  


Michael lowered his gun slowly, rather shocked to see him standing there. “Hi.” He said sounding dazed, even to his own ears.  


“Hi, Micool. Can I come in?” Gavin said with a tentative smile.  


“Yeah, sure.” Michael clicked the safety back on his gun and set it down on the end table next to the door before moving back and allowing Gavin into the apartment. “Didn't think I'd ever see you again, Gavin.” he said, shutting the door.  


Gavin laughed a little, “Yeah, well, what can I say? You managed to pull off a heist all on your own.”  


“Oh yeah? What'd I get away with?” Michael asked allowing himself to smile just a bit. Maybe there was hope for them yet.  


“My heart.”  


Michael's own heart soared and his smile grew as he held back a laugh, answering with his own corny line: “Well I guess it was a mutual theft, because you stole mine as well.”  


Gavin lets out a joyous laugh and moves to capture Michael's lips. “God, I've missed you.” He says moving closer to Michael, “Can we talk about everything later? I just want you to take me to bed right now. I've missed you so much.”  


Michel hums in agreement. “Ok.”  


He takes Gavin's hand and leads him back to the bedroom shutting the door behind them and then pushing Gavin against it. “Tell me how far I'm going before we get started, I don't want to over step my bounds here.” Michael says against his lips.  


“Take me Michael, make me yours again.” Gavin says, rolling his hips into Michael's.  


Michael lets out a whine and captures Gavin's lips again, meeting Gavin's rolling hips with his own. He digs his fingers into Gavin's hips as they rut against each other. Finally Michael pulls back and yanks Gavin's shirt over his head, doing the same to his own. After those have been tossed away, Michael lets his hands fall to Gavin's jeans and starts working on the button and zip. Once he's gotten them undone he pushes them down where Gavin deftly kicks them off along with his shoes. Taking Gavin's very obvious erection in hand through his boxers, Michael gives him a few quick strokes before pulling him off the door and tossing him on the bed. Gavin lands with a bounce and immediately turns to dig through the bedside table once he recovered enough to move, obviously remembering where Michael keeps the lube. Michael takes the opportunity to work his own pants off and then climbs onto the bed, straddling Gavin as he does so. Gavin sets the lube and condom he's pulled out next to him as Michael once again captures his lips in a hungry kiss. They get lost in each others lips for a while after that.  


When they finally manage to pull apart, both their lips are red and puffy from kissing and Gavin's hair is even more of a mess than normal from Michael running his fingers through it. Michael's sure his own hair doesn't look much better though, with the amount that Gavin was pulling on it.  


Gavin whines and rolling his hips against Michael again, “Come on boi, take me already.”  


Michael lets out a groan and moves off of Gavin enough to pull his boxers off, before reaching for the lube.  


“Gotta prep you first Gav, don't want to hurt you.” Michael says as he throws one of Gavin's legs over his shoulder and coats two of this fingers in the slick. He starts circling Gavin's hole with them, watching as Gavin bites his lip in anticipation. When he slips one of his fingers in he's surprised by how loose Gavin's hole is, and he groans again as he starts working his finger in and out of him. “God you're so open already Gavvy. Did you finger yourself when you jacked off, pretending it was me?”  


Gavin lets out a moan as Michael slips in his other slicked finger, pumping them in and out a little faster than before, scissoring them quickly. “Yes. Yes I did. Even _oh_ even when I was mad at you for lying to me all that t-time I still couldn't get _oh Micool_ get how good you made me feel out of my h-head. I might have been w-working myself open just _oh like that yes_ just for you before I came over. I-In case you took me back.” Gavin's grinding down on his fingers now, working his hips in time with Michael's finger's movement. Michael groans at Gavin's words, “You always know just what to say to get me going Gavvers.” He curls his fingers on his next stroke in, right against where he knows Gavin's sweet spot is.  


“Ah, Micool, please!”  


Gavin starts begging in earnest as Michael works his fingers against Gavin's prostate. He's griping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles are stark white and is working himself down on Michael's fingers rather desperately by now.  


“God, you look lovely like this Gavvy, so desperate for my touch.”  


Finally, Michael's had enough of pleasurably torturing Gavin and removes his fingers to pull off his own boxers, which are thoroughly soaked from how much he was enjoying Gavin's little show.  


Gavin lets out a whine as he feels Michael leave him empty, but relaxes as he cracks his eyes open enough to see Michael desperately working his boxers off and then applying a liberal amount of lube to his cock.  


Michael takes hold of himself and moves so he's pressed against Gavin's entrance, “You sure?” he asks, his voice strained. He wanted to make absolutely sure, even with how desperate Gavin's been.  


“Please, Micool, _please._ ” Gavin babbles as he nods vigorously.  


Michael takes that for the consent that it is and sinks all the way home in one thrust, letting out a happy moan at the feel of Gavin surrounding him. God nearly two months since they've done this; it feels like coming home. Some very quiet part of his brain is very nervous about how dependent he's become on this quirky little Brit, but it is quickly stomped out by the much larger part that says 'who gives a fuck?' Gavin _knows_ now. Michael doesn't have to hide anymore, the rest they can deal with.  


Michael stills as he bottoms out, waiting for Gavin adjust to him. When he hears Gavin let out a whine and start grinding against him, he takes the hint and starts thrusting. It doesn't take them long to regain their rhythm, meeting each other's strokes in perfect carnal harmony.  


Gavin dropped the sheets at some point in favor of grabbing hold of Michael's back and digging scratches down it, crying out at a particularly well-aimed thrust that went right into his prostate. Suddenly Gavin couldn't stand to be on his back letting Michael do most of the work, he rose up and rolled them over so that he was the one on top. Michael, a bit dazed that the change in position watched as Gavin desperately worked himself on Michael's cock, rising and falling in quick succession. Panting he took hold of Gavin's hips and helped him as much as he could, moaning his approval of Gavin's movements.  


Michael flipped them again when Gavin's legs began to ache and his thighs begin to quiver with the effort of his rapid rising and falling.  


They were both close, moving desperately against each other.  


“Micool, Micool I'm almost -” Gavin cut himself off as he cried out in release. Michael quickly followed him over the edge, Gavin's twitching walls milking it out of him.  


They collapsed against the mattress, Michael carefully pulling out and rolling off Gavin. 

-

After they'd cooled down and Gavin was tracing nonsensical patterns into Michael's chest he said quietly, “I don't care you're a criminal. I can't imagine going back to my life without you in it.”  


Michael sighed and caught Gavin's hand, looking down at him, “Gavvy, my life is dangerous. We're lucky we got six months without something like the kidnapping happening.” Michael was ecstatic that Gavin still wanted to be with him but he had to know that Gavin understood the risks of being with him.  


Gavin shook his head sitting up slightly looking him dead in the eye, “You're stuck with me Michael, I really don't care that it's dangerous. I love you.”  


Michael sighed again. Well once Gavin had made up his mind out about something, there really was no changing it. He'd learned that the hard way. “I guess I'm stuck with you then, boi.”  


Gavin laid his head back down again, happy he'd won that argument without too much of a fuss. Truthfully, before the whole kidnapping ordeal if this conversation had come up Michael would have put up much more of a fight. But loosing Gavin for those two months showed him that while the noble thing would be to walk away, Michael didn't think he'd be able to push Gavin away like he'd need to to keep him gone and safe and away from this life.  


A few minutes later he spoke up again, “Do you guys have a hacker?”  


Michael startled, he'd almost been asleep. “Not really. Ryan will do it sometimes but he prefers to be out in the action, shooting people and causing mayhem. We mostly use outside contractors. Why?”  


He could feel Gavin grinning against him. “Well, you do now. I've been wanting to get out of the film game anyway. It's getting repetitive. And before you say anything, yes I've thought this through. I'd already made my decision before I came over. Providing you'd take me back.”  


Michael was silent. Thinking. Just as Gavin started to fidget, maybe he'd moved too quickly? Assumed too much? Michael said slowly, “Ok. I'll talk about this with Geoff in the morning. But I insist you get hand to hand combat instruction from Ryan at the very least. I'd like you to get gun and knife training from Ray as well but since you won't be going into the field that's optional.”  


“Thank you Michael!” Gavin squealed, launching himself up to capture Michael's lips.  


“Don't thank me yet, Geoff still has to approve you.”  


“I know, but still. Thank you for agreeing at all.” Gavin said. “Love you, boi.”  


“Yeah, love you too.” Michael said, “Now can we please get some sleep? I'm fucking exhausted.”  


Gavin nodded and settled again. Things were certainly going to be interesting from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with the sex; I've definitely read better, but this is the first time I've ever personally written anything like this down and for a first go I think I did pretty ok.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this, it's taken me nearly 4 months to write, what with moving house and life junk going on. I had the first part of this written back in September! It's taken me til now to find time to finish it up and have it polished to where I'm comfortable publishing it.  
> Oh! Also! I'm working on another mavin podfic so keep an eye out for that; though it's another fairly long one so it may be a while!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Attachment is Dangerous [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544534) by [Sandstripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe)




End file.
